falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Residential District
}} The Residential District is a location in the Sierra Madre Villa. Background Before the Great War, the Residential District was a place for the casino's high rollers and entertainers to enjoy the outdoors of the Villa in seclusion. Layout The entire area is blanketed by the Cloud and has several lethal pockets of concentrated cloud. Dean Domino has laid out numerous traps, and some ghost people stalk the area. Eastern shortcut The quickest route to and from Dean Domino's house requires passing through a small section of toxic cloud, but by turning left at the initial fork and then hugging the right wall until reaching a square with two strings of "Christmas Lights" hung across to Domino's tall house, he can be reached fairly quickly. In the cloud-filled square one passes along this route, the second story of the northern building contains one of Dean's Secret Stashes. Western route Taking the western route makes it possible to reach Dean Domino without passing through any toxic cloud concentrations. One must climb the stairs straight ahead, just past the demolition charge, when arriving from the Villa gate, and then pass through a building booby-trapped with a pressure plate, two rigged shotguns, and a trip-wire rigged to a grenade bouquet to reach a square on the other side. On reaching the second square, there is a mass of toxic cloud ahead on the lower story (the one with three ammo boxes and a brightly glowing container of RadAway in the center), although through this and to the south there is a cul-de-sac where one of Dean's Secret Stashes can be found. One can however continue to avoid passing through toxic cloud by crossing to the next staircase and traversing a series of upper balconies and rooms. Sometimes these look like they contain wisps of toxic cloud, but while passing along the main path there will not be cloud damage. Both of the upper floor rooms are variously trapped with trip wires and pressure plates, and the balconies with demolition charges. Upon reaching the next staircase down, it appears that the staircase descends into toxic cloud, but when hugging the right wall all the around it does not. One eventually reaches Dean Domino's house with its strings of lights across the square; the entrance to the house can be reached around to its rear. Notable loot Related quest * Find Collar 14: Dean Domino Notes * Although the numerous traps in the area nominally belong to Dean Domino, he will nonetheless walk right into them and set them off while he is the Courier's companion. * The various toxic cloud-filled areas can be more easily explored with Dean Domino as a companion, although again beware his tendency to set off his own traps. Appearances The Residential District appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Gallery DM Duck and Cover Residential District.jpg|Duck and Cover!, under Dean's bed. Not easy to get RD Lover's Mark Stash North.jpg|Lover's Mark stash RD Lover's Mark Stash Center.jpg|Another stash RD Lover's Mark Stash South.jpg|Another stash RD Dean's Secret Stash Center.jpg|Dean's Secret Stash RD Dean's Secret Stash East.jpg|Another of Dean's stash RD 9 of Hearts Sierra Madre.jpg|9 of Hearts - Sierra Madre RD Two of Spades Sierra Madre.jpg|2 of Spades - Sierra Madre RD Ace of Diamonds Sierra Madre.jpg|Ace of Diamonds - Sierra Madre RD 7 of Hearts Sierra Madre.jpg|7 of Hearts - Sierra Madre Category:Dead Money locations ru:Жилой район (Dead Money) de:Residential District uk:Житловий район (Dead Money)